A little Caffrey
by Crystalzap
Summary: A young boy that looks very familiar is in the FBI office but why? And how does Neal know him? Does even Peter know all Neal's secrets or is the biggest one about to be found out...
1. Neal's What!

**Okay this was just an idea I've had for awhile it was to be an oneshot but now it'll be about 2-3 chapters**

**And I'm pretty sure there is no other 'White Collar' story about this (I've looked)**

**So It will be the first! :D**

**I don't own "White Collar" but any OCs or ideas are mine :P**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Neal's What?**

It was just another day at the FBI office for Neal and Peter. They had closed a big case and were just finishing up the paperwork. Peter put his jacket on as he left his office ready to go home with Neal right behind him and stopped; almost causing Neal to walk into him.

Neal heard Peter huff and looked around him to see what the problem was and stilled when he saw a small boy. Peter took no notice and went forward, toward the little boy who couldn't have been more than 7 years old standing in the middle of five of his agents; he had dark black hair, light skin and beautiful clear blue eyes. The agents looked disapproving but the boy was smiling brightly, Peter thought it looked… almost familiar. He shook his head of the thought as he approached.

"What seems to be the problem?" Peter asked Jones (an agent he knew well) but his eyes stayed on the boy who had now turn his attention to him, looking up at him with bright innocent eyes. Peter thought they looked a little _too_ innocent, but he was never very good with kids.

"This kid tried to pick my pocket outside as I was leaving." Jones kept his tone even but made a small frown at the boy. Surprisingly or not the boy spoke at that.

"Allegedly, you have no proof I did anything." The boy said to Jones then turn to Peter with big eyes looking up, "Honestly I don't know why he is picking on me sir, but it may be ageism… I get that a lot." As the boy finished he looked slightly down in a sad way… and Jones may have had a twitch, while the other agents seemed to be trying to not smirk. No one had notice Neal in the corner looking proud and smiling brightly trying not to laugh.

Peter on the other hand looked dumb struck he just didn't know what to say. The kid had just, just… well he didn't know exactly what the kid had done but it was the kind of thing he expected from Neal. Peter pinched the bridge of his nose; he really was no good with kids.

"Neal!" Peter called looking over at him, not noticing the boy smirk as he did. Then the boy turned to the man that had been called putting on a confused look until he saw who the man was and froze. Neal shifted his feet where he was half way across the room when Peter called him, his grin still firmly in place as he saw the boy's eyes land on him.

"Damian!" Neal called to the boy smiling brightly at him, and like a spell was broken the boy unfroze. The agents looked at Neal in total confusion none more so than Peter, all thinking 'how does he know him?' their question was soon answered but not with what anyone expected.

* * *

**Thank you for reading I have the next chapter already written and will put it up soon**

**Please review and if anyone is interested I searched very hard for a good name for the boy,**

**that would be both sound good and have a meaning that would fit**

**(Damian; tamer; soother)**


	2. Protecting Damian

**Alright this chapter doesn't have as much humor as the last one but**

**gets the point of what I wanted across :)**

**Oh and it starts right after the last chapter so it might help to go back and read the last paragraph ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Protecting Damian  
**

"Dad!" The small boy shouted with the look of pure joy on his little face. Before the agents could blink the boy was half way across the room and had jumped right up into Neal's arms. Neal's smile was beaming as he caught the boy, his Son, Damian.

Once Peter's brain came out of shock and started working again everything started clicking into place. The boy, dark black hair, light skin, blue eyes, same attitude, same smile, great vocabulary, pickpocket… The kid was a mini Caffrey! The only thing he could see different was that the kid's hair was a few shads darker than Neal's. What Peter couldn't figure out now was, after years of studying 'Neal Caffrey's life' how in the _hell_ did he miss this! Peter's thoughts were interrupted then as Neal started talking and… heading for the exit.

After Neal caught his son he decided it was time to leave so they could talk in private, though he only had a slight hope none of the agents, specifically Peter would let him go without answers. He had to try.

"Alright well look at the time, see you all tomorrow!" Neal said cheerfully still carrying his son he started walking quickly to the elevator. Damian didn't say a word, he had a small smile on his face and looked content with his head resting on Neal's shoulder as he held on to the Father he hadn't seen in a long time.

Neal had just reached the elevator and pressed the 'down' button when he heard the inevitable shout of his name by yes, Peter. Neal sighed and turned to his friend as Peter caught up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, the one that didn't have a child's head on it and quirked an eyebrow at Neal. The con artist just rolled his eyes, he really wanted to keep this a secret but he knew there was no way Peter would leave it alone. So it would be better coming from him… but not here.

"Follow me." Neal told him as the elevator arrived and he stepped in, Peter frowned but stepped in right behind him casting glances at the boy, Damian. They didn't speak on the elevator but Peter noticed Neal trying to keep the boy facing away from the camera. Even after they got out Neal took a slightly roundabout way to the exit door seeming to walk right in the security cameras blank spots making Peter more curious as they exited the building without a word.

After about a block Neal still hadn't said anything, and Peter was about to start interrogating him when the younger man finally spoke. Neal took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm himself.

"As I'm sure you put together Peter, this is my Son." Neal took a glance at Peter, "Who is supposed to be in boarding school right now." Neal said looking amused as the boy shifted in his arms when his Father mentioned he wasn't where he was supposed to be. Peter just had to know something though; he knew he'd feel bad about asking since Kate was still a sore subject. He tried for a different approach.

"Who's his Mother?" Peter asked looking at Neal to see if he would try and lie, or '_bend the truth_' as he put it. Neal just sighed though.

"I know what you're thinking, but no, he's not Kate's." Neal said as he pulled the boy a little closer. That was a bit shocking to Peter though, 'not Kate's.' Peter knew Kate was Neal's everything, well he thought he knew but apparently there was more. If the kid wasn't Kate's though… who's was he?

"I'm not telling you who his Mother is because, well… she wouldn't be too happy if her name was going through the FBI data base. However his Mother like me lived a bit dangerously and so we weren't sure we could keep him safe if he was with us. We tried though, we kept him with us even after I met Kate and we broke up we swapped him back and forth between us when one of us had to do something… but when you caught me… " Neal sighed with a far way look in his eyes. "After awhile of me not being there to help with him Damian turned five and she sent him to boarding school, a good one." Neal's expression was a little sad Peter noted and he almost regretted catching the con, but then he saw that mischievous glint in the con artist eye as Neal continued.

"Don't bother looking; we forged everything from his social security card to the foot prints on his birth certificate." Neal gave a small smile as Peter frowned. "The only way to ever prove he is mine or exist at all is the blood in his veins and the original documents I have hidden." Peter was really confused now.

"Well that explains why I never found a trace of him when I was looking for you, but why? Why would you go to such lengths to hide him?" Peter stopped walking as they were almost to June's and looked straight at Neal. Neal stopped with him and noticed his Son was already asleep in his arms. His eyes softening, he looked up at Peter with a sad smile.

"To protect him." He said simply then turned his head toward the front door of where he was staying. "Peter… I haven't seen him since he was four… I hid him because you know just as well as me that there are a lot of people who would like to hurt me for one reason or another… I couldn't let him get caught in the middle of it." Neal's voice drifted off at the end and he walked away. Peter could almost hear the silent '_like Kate_' as he watched his friend walk up the stairs and through the front door of the New York mansion.

* * *

**and CUT! **

**I'm not sure whenI'm putting the next chapter up but there will be at least one more :)**

**Please remember to review! :)  
**


	3. Morning!

**Okay this is going to be a few more than the 3 chapters I though it would**

**So idk how long but should only be a few more chapters  
**

**I just couldn't end it there ^_^'**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Morning!**

Back at the FBI office just after the elevator doors closed with Neal, Peter and the mystery kid inside Jones turned to the other agents who were looking at each waiting for someone to say something. In was a few seconds before Cruz broke the silence.

"Well, that was weird… I'm going home." She said. The other agents wondered slowly back to their own desks gathering their things to do the same. Jones sighed doing the same but as he checked his wallet, his stomach dropped. That kid had gotten him. He was missing two twenties.

Peter got home a little slower than usual as he was thinking about Neal and that kid, Damian. _I know a lot of things about Neal. I study him for years trying to understand how his mind works and interpret his next move to catch him. But this… for him to be a father, and not even recently Damian was at least 7. I never even thought that he could be… _Peter sighed_. _

_He must have gone through A LOT of trouble to hide that kid so well that not even I found a trace of him. And then there is the fact that Neal said the kid wasn't Kate's! Of course he could be lying… but I don't think he would lie about that. Now I really want to figures out who his Mother is but Neal's said that they covered everything up about the kid that could lead back to them… but he also said she lived 'dangerously' and wouldn't want her name in the FBI... _

_No, Neal trusted me with this much so I'm not going to go digging, I can get it from him if I need to. _Peter thought as he pulled into his driveway preparing to tell his wife that Neal Caffrey, "The Neal Caffrey" alleged, world traveling and art thief extraordinaire; has a Son. After all he never said he wouldn't tell anyone and most likely Neal would or_ should_ assume that he would tell El, though she will be the only one he'll tell until he knew it was okay.

The next morning Damian woke up and rubbed at his eyes sleepily then rolled over… into something. The boy stilled realizing that something was warm and breathing but as he was the person's face he relaxed see it was his Dad and remember what happen yesterday. The boy smiled brightly, he had done it! He found his Dad!

Damian watched his Father sleep quietly, hardly believing he had managed to find him. He had only escaped- I mean, took an early leave from Darwin's Boarding School for Young Geniuses three weeks ago. When he found out his Dad was out of prison he started planning his… leave.

After he had made his way out of the academy and a good few blocks away, he got a cab to take him close to the boarder of Washington, DC. Which cost more than he would of liked but it got him far enough that the school wouldn't be looking for him at the bus station of that county. So he got on a bus that took him all the way to New York. Not that it had been easy convincing the annoying ticket guy to let him buy a ticket without an adult with him. And with the story he used he had to buy a ticket for himself and an adult, saying he was getting them for his Dad. I mean really who would think a 7 year old was running away.

Pushing the thoughts of his escape away for now the boy smiled as he saw his father move starting to wake up.

Neal was beginning to wake when he felt someone on his bed move he quickly remembered who it was and opened his eyes to see a little face grinning his own grin back at him. He couldn't help but smile back at the boy.

"Morning Damian." Neal said still a bit sleepy as he rubbed his eyes. Damian beamed.

"Morning Dad!" Damian replied back happily. Neal smiled at him again the kid's joy was just contagious.

"Let's get dressed and get some breakfast." Neal told him as he got up out of bed. It wasn't really a question but the boy answered anyway.

"Okay!" Damian chirped then frowned, "Uh Dad, I didn't bring a lot of clothes…" he didn't say it not wanting to bring up the topic but he didn't bring much of his clothes because he was trying to fit as much food as possible that didn't go bad into his backpack when he left. So his money would last longer.

Neal grinned and rolling his eyes like he knew what his Son was thinking, which he did.

"Well put on whatever you have, and we'll just have to go shopping today." Neal smiled when his son chirped "'Kay!" happily and ran to the other side of the room where he spotted his backpack after jumping off the bed.

June had gone out early so it was just Neal and Damian at the table. Neal finished his breakfast first while Damian was almost done. Neal sighed it was time he ask his Son why he wasn't at his school.

"Damian?" Neal called for his Son's attention and the boy looked up from his eggs. "Why aren't you in school? And how did you even get here?" The con artist kept his voice calm but wasn't sure he was keeping all the amusement off his face when he raised an eyebrow. Not that he was trying very hard.

The boy sighed he was hoping it wouldn't come up… it was a small hope though knowing how smart his father was.

"I wanted to see you, when I heard you were out I came looking for you." He said looking down. Neal frowned he could tell the kid wasn't trying for a con but he had been out almost three months. He was worried his Son had been on his own but maybe someone helped him.

"How long have you been looking for me? Did anyone help you get here?" Neal asked leaning toward his Son. The boy looked up giving a small smile.

"No, I got here by myself!" Damian said sounding a bit proud, then a bit more quietly "But I left the academy three weeks ago." Neal frowned not really looking at his Son. _Three weeks… Three weeks! He was on his own… _Neal grimaced.

Damian saw how upset his Father looked and wanted to cry. He didn't remember everything from when he was four very well but he knew his Dad never seemed mad, never would yell at him or even look angry. He'd just look like that, frowning… with a faraway look on his face. But he had really tried to find him quickly, he did! He just did know how without risking being caught and sent back to the school.

Neal looked back up about to say something and notice his son's should looked tense with his head down and his bangs covering he eyes. Neal's heart dropped, that was _not_ a con, not even his son could act that well. He slipped out of his chair and kneeled before his son, even in a designer suit, and put both hands lightly on the top of his son's arms.

"Damian… hey it's okay." Neal said so softly just hearing him his son relaxed a little, but still didn't look up.

"I'm sorry," he sniffed still hiding his face because it had tears. "I didn't mean to make you mad," he sniffed again, "I just wanted to see you…" he still didn't look up but Neal could see his bottom lip start to tremble before the boy bit it to keep himself quiet. Without a word Neal pulled the boy to him and stood up taking the boy with him using both hand and keeping one on his back.

"I wasn't mad at you, Damian. I've missed you too. It's just; there are so many things that can happen to you when you're on your own… Someone could hurt you." Neal ran his hand slowly through the boy's hair a few times holding him close. He smiled when he felt his Son's hair was even softer than his Mother's. "I just want you safe."

Pulling back so he could see his Son, Damian finally let him see his face. Neal smiled at him a real smile one even at 7 his son knew couldn't be faked, but it was his father's eyes that calmed him. He saw them every day in the mirror, eyes just like his but right then there was something different to his father's eyes. Not a gleam of trickery, but they were… warm… loving. He just couldn't explain it. Neal brushed away his son's tears gently with the back of his figure.

"There now," Neal said setting him down. "You go rinse your face in the bathroom and we'll go get you some clothes. Okay?" Neal asked brush some hair off the boy's face. Damian gave him a small smile and nodded.

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**I know I still have told you his mother,**

**I was thinking either Alex or an OC since I'm not sure I want to know what you think**

**I'm open to ideas if you think someone else but if it keeps going this way **

**I'll probably use Alex I like her, and it's easier than making an OC**

**but tell me what you guys want :)**

**(Damian; tamer; soother)**


	4. Shopping & Mom

**Okay its been a while, but thanks to my last review I got back to this story**

**I've been working on writing... just not this story SORRY!**

**I'll try not to take so long next time :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shopping & Mom**

Neal grabbed his son's hand as they walked down the street to the kids clothes shop Neal knew was nearby, in his two mile radius. Damian looked around at everything, just taking the sites in as he twisted his head in every direction. They got to the shop in about five minutes and they both rushed in, it was freezing outside.

"Dad, can I get this?" Damian asked holding up a black hooded sweater with a blue superman sign on the front. Neal smirked at it; well the kid might as well dress in the clothes he likes before he has to wear suits and ties.

"Yea. But you need to get some thick jeans too Dai; it's way too cold out there." Neal smirked as his son beamed hearing his nickname and held the superman sweater to himself.

"Okay!" the boy said quickly half running over to some more clothes. It was a good thing Peter didn't know he was here because he was definitely going to have to use a credit card he wasn't supposed to have with all the stuff his son was grabbing. Not that he minded; it had been far too long since he had gotten to spend any time with his son.

After about two hours they were finally done. Damian walked beside his father carrying a bag of his clothes as Neal carried four more. The 7 year old fidgeted debating with himself whether or not to ask the question he wanted to know the answer to but not wanting to bring it up in case it wasn't the answer he wanted. When they were almost back to the mansion though, he just couldn't wait any longer.

"Dad, are you gonna send me back?" asked looking up at his father. Neal stilled in his pace for a moment so short even the boy looking right at him didn't notice. He took a moment to answer, he'd been thinking about this. He wanted his son to stay with him; he hadn't seen him in so long and missed him greatly. If he kept him though that would be it, there would be no more hiding him. Well he could always hide him just not nearly as well. Neal sighed he really couldn't answer that yet.

"No, not right now. I still have to talk to your mother. If she knows your missing she'll be worried about you. But she probably doesn't or she would have been calling me by now." Neal opened the door and Damian went in up to his father's part of the house. He was sure if he should be happy that he was going to hear from his mother and wasn't leaving right away, or worried that his mother will be upset and he'd probably have to leave soon. So he tried to push the thought from his mind and put on his knew clothes.

In Neal's bedroom he grimaced at his cell phone before sighing and dialing the very long, elaborate phone number he had for contacting his son's mother. The number was incredibly secure so Neal didn't feel too bad about using his phone which was most likely tapped by the FBI to call her. After all it would take a really skilled hacker probably a month to track anything through all the ports she bounced the signal off of. The phone rang twice before someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" a woman's voice came on over the phone. Neal automatically put on his best smile even though she could see him through the phone, it was habit.

"Hey it's Neal." Neal couldn't see but the woman on the phone over five hundred miles away smiled at hearing from him.

"Oh hey Neal I was just heading to the air port, anything up?" She asked grabbing her bag in one hand while her other held the phone.

"Yea Damian is here, in New York with me." Neal answer as the woman on the other side of the phone stop what she was doing to focus better on what he was saying, this was about her son after all.

"What? Is he okay?" She asked he mind immediately going to the worse conclusions.

"He's fine. He said he found out I was out and in New York. So he… well he left the school and came looking for me." On the other end the woman was silent when Neal finished, but only for a moment.

"So let me get this straight. He snuck out of his school, crossed a state boarder, and came looking for you in New York City by himself?" asked the upset mother as she grabbed the rest of her things and headed out the door.

"Yea, that sounds about right." He heard her let out deep breath of air before continuing.

"God Neal his only seven and he was alone in New York City, do you know what could have happen to him… are you sure he's okay?" asked the woman worried.

"Yea, he's fine. I just took him out and got him some clothes; he's putting on a new outfit now." Neal tried to quickly reassure her.

"How did he find you?" she asked after a minute. Neal smirked and went into telling her how their seven year old was in an FBI building for picking an agents pocket, and that he got away with it too. He knew that Damian had taken money from Jones and then wisely put the wallet back; he just didn't know how much the kid got. Jones probably knew by now though.

"Well he's defiantly our son." She laughed. "Anyway, after altering my flight plans I should be able to get to you by tomorrow morning. So tell Dai I'll be there to see him soon." The woman said hanging up. Neal smiled shaking his head, they grew apart long ago but he still loved that woman.

Just as he slipped the phone back in his pocket there was a knock at his door. Neal rolled his eyes, typical. Finish one thing and another falls in your lap. Before he could get up to get the door he heard his son shout.

"I GOT IT!" Damian yelled as he ran for the door like any kid. Neal moved a little faster so he was only a few feet from the door when Damian got to it. After all it wouldn't be the first time a killer came to his house. The boy held no such fear and opened the door quickly to reveal, Agent Peter Burke.

* * *

**AND CUT! **

**So far the votes for Damian's mother is 8 for Alex 3 for an OC the next chapter may reveal her if I can get it to work so get your votes in! **

**PS: if you've voted before plz don't again, it gets confusing XP  
**

**Now to my reviews :**

**KG : Thanks!**

**Cathy : Thanks I'm glad you like it. And believe me I spent hours looking for a name but the only other one was Nelson (which literally means Neal's Son) I really didn't want to use that :P As for his mom I'm still kinda torn on the idea so I'm letting the votes decide. That way its fair... and I don't have to choose and have ppl mad at me ;P**

**AM : thanks for your vote!**

**VampireDiariesGirl1864 : Thanks for your review! (It was the one that got me to focus on this story :P) **


	5. Dad's Work & Mr O'Brian

**Okay ppl heres the next chappy!**

**Hope you like it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dad's Work & Mr. O'Brian  
**

Damian frowned seeing the agent he'd met yesterday in the doorway and was about to slam the door in the guy's face when his father's words stopped him. Neal could almost feel the annoyance coming off his son at the site of Peter. Since he was watching though he noticed the boy's muscles tense and knew he was about to close the door, that wouldn't leave a very good impression.

"Peter, you're early. Come in." Neal said cheerfully with his patented smile as he grabbed the door just above his son's hand and pulled it farther open to let Peter in. He could see Damian's frown instantly change into the smile he was already wearing, unfortunately so could Peter.

"Thanks." Peter replied eying the kid as he walked in. "What are you going to do with the kid while you're at work?" Peter asked feeling a bit weird at how a kid could so quickly change from looking mad at him to looking as welcoming as Neal… He always knew that smile was fake.

"Um I guess I could get June or Mozzie to watch him." Neal answered glancing at Damian as he got a tie that would match his shirt. Damian had wondered to the other side of the room and was looking at some of the titles of the books on the shelf. He'd moved away mostly because he didn't want to be near a 'FED' but he still wanted to know what was going on so he didn't leave the room.

"Mozzie? You want to leave a kid with Mozzie? He'll have the kid thinking conspiracies are around every corner by the end of the day." Peter ranted as Neal rolled his eyes. Neal was sure Peter was right but the way Peter put some things was amusing; as long as they weren't about him.

"He's not that bad." Neal defended weakly. Peter gave him a look that clearly meant he didn't agree, but Neal only smirked. "Fine, I'll see if June will watch him." Neal agreed as he finished straightening his tie, and turned around to see his son just a few feet away frowning.

"But I wanna stay with you." Damian said still frowning, and completely ignoring Peter but still keep his distance from the agent. Neal's eyes softened, he'd love nothing more than to keep his son with him all day, but his job wasn't all paperwork. Guns were pointed at him far more often than he'd like, and he definitely didn't want his only son anywhere near that.

"I'm just going to work Dai, and June's nice. You'll have fun with her and I'll be back before you know it." Neal tried to reassure the seven year old he'd be back, after all it had only been a day and they'd been apart for a long time. Peter eased himself toward the door feeling like he didn't really have a place in the conversation.

The boy opened his mouth to protest but promptly shut it knowing it wouldn't do him much good he looked down sadly. Neal instantly felt like dirt, here his son, his seven year old son had traveled so far and had been looking for him so hard finds him by himself and after only a day he has to leave. Yes he was coming back, but he still felt bad.

"Neal, I'm going to wait in the car. Five minutes." Peter said a bit more gently than normal. Neal just nodded to him knowing he'd have to go, the anklet on him reminded him he wasn't free to choose to just not go to work. As Peter shut the door Neal kneeled down in front of Damian.

"Hey, come on. I'll be back I promise." Neal spoke quietly but not quite a whisper, and put his hands on the boy's upper arms. Damian looked up slowly, without one tear but his face was blank. The only thing giving him away was when his bottom lip trembled slightly before he bit it. Neal unconsciously bit his own but realized it quickly and stopped, that was the kind of habit that could give you away.

Neal picked up the seven year old carefully like he was some priceless piece of art and hugged the small boy to him. He closed his eyes tight as he felt his son cling to him and stroked the soft hair on the seven year old's head. He had always tried to protect his son from everything even his own 'dangerous lifestyle'… but apparently by doing so he also gave his son abandonment issues.

Peter waited in the car for almost ten minutes after leaving Neal with his son. He was about to go back in and see what was taking so long when Neal stepped out looking as clean cut as always, though Peter was sure no one else would notice he could tell his partner had less spring in his step than usual.

June was surprised when her tenet came down in the morning with a seven year old boy in his arms and asked her to watch 'his son'. It wasn't that she was surprised he could have a son, he was definitely the dad type, but her husband Byrne and her never had any children until they settled down because of how they lived in their younger years. It wasn't any sort of life for a child.

However as she saw the way the boy clung to the conman she couldn't deny his request. When she saw the boy's face though there was no doubt in her mind the boy was Neal Caffery's son. Just about everything about the little boy screamed of his father. The only difference she could see at first glance was his hair was a bit dark, and she'd never seen Neal so sad.

She had the boy sit down at the table and started making him cookies as she asked him if he'd want to go out to the park. Damian was still upset when he watched his father leave, he didn't know why he broke down like that; he just really didn't want his dad to leave. It was weird his dad even promised to come back but he just felt like he was going to be alone…

His dad was right about one thing though the black woman, June, his father asked to watch him was really nice. She was even making him cookies! No one had ever made him cookies before, he'd gotten some before but he was sure they were all store brought, this woman, June was actually _baking_ them. She even let him help, so he might even be able to make them himself later if he remembered enough.

"So any particular case we working on today?" Neal asked with his normal smile even though he was still feeling a bit down. He'd probably check in with June later just to see if everything was okay.

"No, I'll look through the case files and find one when we get there." Peter sighed, he usually had one picked out but he'd been so caught off guard yesterday with the whole _his partner having a kid thing,_ he didn't even think about finding a case till late at night and then he'd just been too tired.

"Your kid doesn't like me much, does he?" Peter already knew that Damian didn't but he was more asking why, and Neal knew that. Neal rolled his eyes where he knew Peter couldn't see at calling his son 'kid' again, he hadn't heard Peter say his son's name once.

"Damian, doesn't know very much about you. I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about, just give him a little time." Neal specifically used his son's name thinking Peter had maybe just forgot it as he tried to reassure his partner nothing was wrong. Honestly if he got up to anything he might have to work it around Dai, the kid was good but he was still a kid and things slipped. Plus plausible deniability wouldn't hurt.

"Right," Peter grunted, "So who was his mom again?" the agent asked innocently. Neal rolled his eyes; Peter was horrible at being sneaky. Really that had to be the most used trick in the book, not that he hadn't recycled some else's work before.

"Nice try Peter, but you don't need to know. It's really not that big of deal anyway." Neal smirked good naturally as Peter snorted his disagreement. Neal Caffery has a kid and his mother's name isn't a 'big deal,' yea right and the con artist's eyes don't sparkle whenever he sees a great work of art.

Luckily for Neal he didn't live far from the FBI building so the interrogation was short. They even got there a few minutes before they needed to. Neal sat down at his desk in the 'bull pen' and Peter went up to his office as usual, but within seconds even though Neal tried to ignore it he could feel several eyes on him.

Apparently nobody had forgotten the little scene yesterday with Damian. Well it wasn't really like he was expecting them to after one day, but that didn't mean he was telling them anything. Neal glanced up to meet a few stares, of course when he did everyone looked away, which was exactly what he wanted. More satisfied that now most the agents had gotten back to their work, minus a few eyes rolling his way every once in a while.

After an hour Peter found a case that looked perfect. A painting had been stolen two days ago from mansion, and apparently it was pretty important because they had a 500,000 insurance policy on it. What got Peter's interest though was that the thief got in and out without ever being seen. They hadn't even known they were robbed until the next morning.

It looked like a great puzzle to solve; how he got in, how he got out, and what he planned to do next. He was sure Neal would approve to, after all anything was better than sitting around all day staring at mortgage fraud cases. Peter put the other files back in the box he'd been looking through and got up to go done and show Neal.

Neal was going through some boring paperwork when he saw his 'partner' come down and brightened up. Peter would probably have a case and he could get out of here. Then he happily listened to what the case was about, but each word Peter said about it made him sink further and further into himself. Finally he was given the file and looked it over himself… and knew for sure he was in trouble.

Luckily for him he had a great poker face, so not a bit of his insecurity shown through for Peter to see. Alexander O'Brian, was the owner of the painting and Neal just knew exactly how this would go if he did nothing. He and Peter would find the idiot that stole the painting, and really he was an idiot for stealing _that_ painting and he probably knew it by now too.

Then Peter would have it checked over to be the real thing, and find out it was a forgery. If Neal was really lucky though Peter won't be able to tell that the forgery was _his_. He didn't plan to leave it to luck though. He had… acquired the painting Alexander O'Brian now thought was missing but he'd done it six years ago and switched it out with one of his own forgeries.

While the painting itself was a great work of art Neal had mostly done it because of a grudge he had against O'Brian. Which was another problem… the 'victim' would recognize him and they never got along well. Hint's the painting he stole-acquired a few years ago.

"We'll go check it out as soon as I clear it with Hughes." Peter said walking back up the stairs, Neal just smiled and nodded. As soon as Peter was gone though and he was sure no one else was looking his eyes showed panic. This was not going to go well if he didn't think of something… and fast.

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**Alright everybody the poll is over for who Damian's mother will be here are the results:**

**5 voted for an OC**

**14 voted for Alex **

**and 2 voted for 'Not Alex'**

**So even if I took 2 votes off for Alex she would still win by 7 so sorry to the ppl that wanted someone else (I kinda wanted to make an OC too) but to everybody else, Alex is the winner! :D **

**Maybe if enough ppl want I'll make an alternate version with an OC  
**


	6. The Right 'Tool'

**Chapter 6: The Right 'Tool'**

Neal took a breath and pulled up a search engine on his FED issued computer while pulling out his phone and calling Mozzie, if he was getting out of this he was going to need all the information he could get. Neal search for anything Alexander O'Brian had been into since they last met as he flipped through the case file.

Peter looked down at his CI partner curiously through the glass wall of Hughes office. Neal seemed have jumped right into the case. While they were both usually happy to get a case that wasn't boring the classy Neal Caffrey didn't tend to be as enthusiastic…

"The case is yours Peter." Hughes approved when he finished reading the file; pulling Peter out of his thoughts.

"Thanks." Peter replied automatically before leaving. The agent filed the slightly odd behavior away for later thought as he grabbed his suit jacket from his office and walked down the stairs towards the elevator.

"Ready?" Peter asked slightly raising an eyebrow at Neal multitasking when he clearly remember Neal saying he didn't like to.

"Yeah." Neal replied standing up and grabbing his own jacket. As Peter was walking down the stairs he had quickly deleted his computer history and got off the phone with Mozzie. He had gotten all the information he could in the last few minutes, which wasn't much but he would just have to hope it would be enough.

They took the elevator and headed out to meet the 'victim'. Neal thought frantically of how he could get out of being seen by Alexander. If his old 'friend' saw him it wouldn't just be suspicion of art theft he'd have to worry about it being part of his past. A part he'd really rather Peter not know about.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked as they got in the car. Neal was sure he would have felt less stupid if he hadn't noticed a bomb falling on his head, because he'd somehow allowed his nervousness to seep through enough for Peter to see.

"Not really," Neal bent the truth easily. "just a little concerned about Damian." Using the '_tool_' of misdirection he successfully changed the subject and pulled Peter's attention away from him. Peter smiled he knew that probably wasn't the whole story but found the subject of his partner's newly discovered son entertaining.

"I'm sure he's fine. June had kids of her own so I'm sure she can handle one for a few hours." Peter tried the logical approach. Neal gave the perfect sheepish smile without even a thought and pulled his FBI handler's attention back to the case with ease, to get more information.

Meanwhile Damien watched the other kids at the park play with June sitting a bit behind him on a bench. Looking for what seemed most fun he decided in an instant the swings was where he wanted to go first. He ran over to an open one quickly and started to pump; pushing back and forth until his feet could almost touch the high branch of the tree that was close by.

A few moments later he notice his shoe was untied, slowing down until he could stop the rest of the momentum with his feet Damian bent over still sitting on the swing to tie his shoe. He still didn't know how to double knot them but he could tie them really well. Before he could finish though someone pushed him from behind right off the swing and he fell onto his hands and knees. Confused Damian quickly got up and spun around.

"Hey, you pushed me!" he accused the older boy that had already sat in the swing he'd been in. "That's my swing!" Damian was mad he'd gotten that swing first and all the others were taken now. The older boy didn't seem to care.

"Move your feet lose your seat." The annoying older and bigger boy said smugly as he began to swing forward making Damian have to more out of the way or be hit with his feet. The dark haired blue eyed boy watched the older boy swing back a forth on _his_ swing with growing sadness and anger. Finally deciding that he wasn't going to let the other boy get away with it no matter how big he was Damian looked around for something to use against the older boy.

He saw adults and thought of telling one of them but didn't know which grown up the other boy belonged to besides he didn't want to be a tattletale. So he kept looking until he stopped on the '_tool_' he could use. The seven year old blinked thinking if he should really do what he was thinking. Looking back at the boy who stolen his swing he frowned before waking over to the boy he had just seen picking on a smaller girl.

Damian walked right up to the boy who seemed to be the current playground bully with nothing but confidence in his movements. Though on the inside he was afraid and unsure of what he was about to do and what would happen if he got caught. What steeled his resolve then was seeing the little girl who was being picked on start to cry.

"Hey." Damian said getting the attention of the bully who turned to him unimpressed. _No going back now._ Damian thought. "Is it true that you're the kid who still wets the bed?" Damian asked looking curious. The bully's eyes widened and he grabbed Damian by the front of his new Superman hoody.

"What did you say?" The large bully asked with a warning in his tone that would frighten any fifth grader. Damian held his breath to keep himself calm while he instantly told the rest of his lie. "I didn't mean it, he just told me-" Damian pointed to the boy who was still on his swing, while acting terrified, which really wasn't that hard at the moment.

"Get lost." The bully snared cutting him off mid sentence and dropping him on his butt. Damian didn't need to be told again and scampered away pulling the little girl who'd been forgotten with him as the bully stomped right to the boy who'd taken his swing.

Damian smiled at the girl and asked her if she was okay, at her shy nod he ran around the trees in a wide half circle until he was close by his old swing but stayed back and hid behind a tree. He watched as the bigger bully roughly pulled the boy who took his swing right off the swing and onto the ground. Damian smirked the kid definitely dissevered it. The two bullies started yelling at each other and soon enough a fist fight started between them.

Damian blinked his sky blue eyes at the scene, that wasn't supposed to happen. He'd just wanted the jerk off his swing… It didn't matter for long though soon the bigger bully's father came and grabbed the kid while the boy who took his swing was grabbed by his mother. Both were gone within a few minutes.

Watching the two bullies being pulled out of the park Damian look left and then right for any kids watching before walking over to his old swing with a spring in his step and a cat who ate the canary grin on his face. He plopped down onto his swing almost smugly and went back to swinging as high as he could.

June watch Damian with an air of disbelief, she had been about to go over and help her charge many times but just before she did something would happen so that she didn't need to. June closed her mouth as she realized it was hanging slightly open and shook her head. She wasn't sure if she should be amused by the boy's natural 'powers' or shudder in fear. If he ever followed in his father's footsteps… the boy would truly be Great, scary, but Great.

* * *

**AND CUT!** **"I was always my father's son."**


End file.
